FAAF 15: Gotta Go Fast
FAAF 15: Gotta Go Fast 'is a common Driving Event that the player can encounter. A drag racer will challenge the group to race. Event Text ''A fast and fancy car pulls up to you dramatically. The driver shouts from his window: ON THE DEATH ROAD THE ONLY WAY TO SURVIVE IS TO BE FAST. AND ALSO FURIOUS. He challenges you to a drag race. * Ignore lunatic * Ram into his car (only if you have a car) * Accept challenge * Oblivious Character] Ask for rules Results '''Ignore lunatic No car FINE, BE THAT WAY! I'LL BE BACK WHEN YOU HAVE A CAR! The driver PEELS OUT! Event ends, no penalty Car is armored YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T IGNORE A DRAG RACE CHALLENGE! The driver bumps into the group's car, but just bounces right off the armor. The driver's car careens off the road and crashes into a ditch. The group is very amused by this. Party +3 Morale Otherwise YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T IGNORE A DRAG RACE CHALLENGE! The driver bumps into the group's car, sending it into a spin. Minor Vehicle damage If car survives The car takes minor damage and the group gets hurt. Party -1 Health If car doesn't survive The battered car couldn't take that stress. It stops running. Car destroyed, party starts walking No health is lost Ram into his car Before the drag race can start, the group plows their car into the opponent's car. Car is armored Your armored car obliterates the fast but flimsy vehicle, the armor doesn't even get scratched. The annoying driver runs away screaming CHEATER! The group siphons some gas from the wreckage. Party +1 Morale +30-40 gas Otherwise Vehicle takes damage (more than from ignoring lunatic) If car survives Both cars take damage, but the opponent's vehicle takes a lot more. You win the race! The annoying driver runs away screaming CHEATER! The group siphons some gas from the wreckage. Party +1 Morale +30-40 gas If car doesn't survive Both cars are damaged enough to no longer drive. That makes the race a tie! The annoying driver runs away screaming CHEATER! The group siphons some gas from the wreckage. Car destroyed, party starts walking Party +1 Morale +30-40 gas Accept challenge The race begins! Both drivers FLOOR IT! No car The group doesn't have a car right now, so it's not a very close race. I WIN, NERDS! Party -3 Morale Slow car The group's slow car had no chance at all in this race. Party -3 Morale Medium speed car The group's car is too slow, and is left far behind. Party -1 Morale Fast car Your car barely wins the race. The other driver gives a thumbs up. Party +2 Morale Car with rocket boosters Your car easily wins the race, leaving the other driver in the dust. Party +4 Morale Ask for rules (Oblivious Character) Character isn't clear on the rules of drag racing. THE ONLY RULE OF DRAG RACING... IS THAT THERE ARE NO RULES! The driver then goes on to ramble on about a long list of drag racing rules. Bandit character in the party During this, Character goes ahead and siphons all the gas from the driver's car. +80-120 gas Character Loyalty and Composure revealed Otherwise At around rule 60, the group slowly drives away while the driver keeps talking. No penalties Trivia * This event is both a reference to the Fast and Furious franchise and the internet meme Sanic. * The only way to encounter this event without a car is to lose it right at the beginning of the second-to-last driving day, as it is a driving event, not a walking event. Category:Driving Events Category:Events